A Girl and Her Savior
by your adult wet dream
Summary: When Kagome's mom get married and her stepdad and stepsister move in Kagome is hurt by her stepsister and after a crash and starting a new school who's going to help her? R
1. Accident Chapter! Sorry People!

This is a default chapter because I can't get my story to work! TT


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

_FlashBack_

"Kagome, Souta" Ms Higurashi called, to her 9 year old child and her 3 year old child that were playing in the court yard of the shrine.

"Yes" Kagome said, running up to her mother with Souta at her heels hold a little ball.

Ms Higurashi kneeled down, "You know that nice man that has been coming over for awhile, now?"

Her children nodded.

"Well we are getting married and I need you both to get ready to go to the store to pick out your outfits!" She said, smiling.

Kagome's brown eyes looked sorrowful, "But Moooommmmy! Me and Souta were playin'!"

"Well, It's time to go natsukashii(dear)!" Ms Higurashi said, picking up her crying son, Souta.

Kagome half-heartedly went to the car.

Sometime After the Marriage

"Hello...KAGOME! Can I play with that ball?" Ancold voice said, sending a shiver up Kagome's back.

"Hello Satome-Chan and I'm playing with it now! I'll let you play with it when I'm done though!" Kagome said to her new step-sister, looking up and smiling from her place on the floor.

Satome slapped her little step-sister, then kicked her in the side. "Next time you WILL treat me with more respect and GIVE me that Ball!"

Satome walked away and Kagome laid on the floor crying.

She got up and half limped half ran to the park were she knew at least one of her friends would be.

A boy with white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes was swinging until her saw a small figure running towards the park.

He jumped of the swing and ran towards the limping figure that was trying to hold back her tears.

"Kagome" he said, as she ran into his arms and her held her, "What's wrong?"

"Satome did it" she said sobbing into the boy's shirt, "Satome did it to me again, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" he exclaimed,"Your getting worse! Look what she did last time!"

He pulled up her shirt a little where a dark scar clashed against the creamy skin of the young girl.

Kagome wiped her eyes. "It's Ok, Inuyasha! If she really wanted to hurt me bad she would have already!" she said, uncofidently. She stared in the boy's eyes and felt much calmer. She hugged the boy around his waist and squeezed.

Inuyasha looked at her, then returned the hug, "Don't let her do this, Kagome! You need to tell somebody!"

"No! I can only tell you!" she said starting to cry a bit. She looked at the sky and saw the orangish-red color the sun was casting upon the clouds.

"I need to get home!" she said, burying her face into Inuyasha's shirt. "I'll walk you home, Kagome-Chan!" Inuyasha said, pulling away from her hug and grabbing her hand, gently guiding her to follow him.

_End Of FlashBack_

Sorry! A REALLY Short first chapter! But I had to get through showing Kagome's "Sister" and How Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends. oOo and Satome is 3 years older so she is around 12. And she is large!


	3. Chapter 2: Gone when I need you most!

**Chapter 2: Gone and when I need you most!**

Kagome sat on her bed, now a 16 year old, she pondered on her thoughts of when she was little.

"KAGOME" a cold voice screeched, sending shivers down her back. Only one person could make her shiver like that. That one person is Satome! Satome was the evil sister, she had to live with since she was 8.

"KAGOME" the voice screeched again, "WHERE IS MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

She yelled back, "I HAVE NO CLUE! CHECK YOUR CLOSET!" Ya lazy bum, she thought.

Satome came up the stairs. "Don't back talk ME!" she screeched, again, at Kagome. She walked over to Kagome and her chunky hands grabbed Kagome by the hair and picked her up off her bed.

"AIYEEEEE!" Kagome screamed.

Satome, surprised by Kagome's scream, threw Kagome against the door and ran downstairs.

Kagome got up with a bloody nose and walked over to her window, opened it up, and jumped out, landing on her feet. She got up and dashed to her favorite place to go when she was hurt. The PARK.

Kagome ran to the park. She got on a swing and sat there thinking.

_FlashBack_

"_Kagome……" Inuyasha said, hugging the crying the girl, "I have to go."_

"_But Inuyasha" she said, shaking her head and crying into her friend's shirt, "You said, you wouldn't leave me with that monster of a sister!" The 13 year-old girl felt just like a helpless child. She kept clutching the 14 year-old's shirt. The clouds rumbled threateningly. A couple drops fell on the two teens' heads. A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek._

"_It's Ok, Kagome! Come and visit me whenever you can! I'm just moving to Yokohama." Inuyasha said, holding the girl._

_A car honked and Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome. "I have to go, Kagome..."Inuysha said, streaks of tears on his face. He turned and walked to the car honking at him._

_As Inuyasha got into the car and drove away, thunder cracked and it poured._

_For an hour or two, Kagome sat on the swings, just thinking._

_After a while, she started to sneeze so she ran to her home._

"_Where have YOU been?" a voice screeched, making Kagome shiver like it has before. But this time it felt different. It felt colder than usual. _

_Kagome knew why, too. It was because her best friend was gone and she would never see him, again._

_Satome walked up to Kagome and looked at her in disgust. "Where have you been? It's been like two hours since it began raining!" Satome said, trying to restrain herself from hitting Kagome. _

"_I was at the park, Staome-chan, I was thinking about stuff!" Kagome said, nervously._

_Satome slapped Kagome. "Now get upstairs and go get dry...NOW!"_

_Kagome ran up the stairs crying and her face red thinking, Inuyasha...You said you'd protect me!_

_End Of FlashBack_

Oh Inuysha, Kagome thought, What are you doing right now? Kagome looked up at the sky thinking about him.

In Yokohama, a boy with golden eyes and white hair was laying on his back thinking about a girl with raven hair and stormy-brown eyes……….

named **Kagome.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Thought and an Accident

**Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Three: The Thought and an Accident**

Yokohama

"Kagome-chan" Inuyasha said, thinking and getting a shiver down his back. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I hope your alright! I just got the strangest feeling that you not!"

He jumped up as he thought of a brilliant plan. His eyes brightened as he ran to his mother.

"Reidou!(Mother)" Inuyasha said, running through the door and kicking his shoes off. He ran to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Yes Sotsu?(Son)" She said, looking up from her cooking.

"Reidou. I have a question about going to Tokyo!" He said, lighthearted.

Inuyasha stood at the counter, looking the man in the eyes.

"Can I get my ticket, **yet**?" Inuyasha asked, bored.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Inuyasha. You're not valid for a ticket!" the man at the counter said, nervously.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, stomping out of the airport.

"See if I ever come to this airport again!" he mumbled.

Tokyo 

Inuyasha, Kagome thought her eyes dimming, how could you have left me?

Kagome quietly walked to her house.

"Kaggggoooooooome!" said a sad, yet cold voice, sending, yet again, shivers up Kagome's back.

"Yes Satome" Kagome said, hearing sadness in her sister's voice.

Satome ran up to Kagome. Her chunky face hidden in her fat hands.

"Kagooooomme!" Satome said, between sobs, "Mother, Father, and Souta have…….have……."

"Have what?" Kagome said, feeling Satome's sadness envelope her.

"They have………gotten in an accident! They are at the hospital right now! " Satome said, heaving and sobbing on the floor.

"No!" Kagome said, in disbelief, "NO!" Mother wouldn't have gotten into an accident, Kagome thought, tears cradling on her eyelashes.

She suddenly felt an emptiness. Like her heart was torn out and stomped on, but….worse!

RIIINNNNNGGGGGG! RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! The phone sang.

Kagome ran to the phone and looked at the caller I.D. It said hospital.

Kagome quickly answered it.

"Hello, Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking" Kagome said, on the verge of tears.

"Oooh, Miss Higurashi! This is Togi(Nurse) Tennyo. We have some news on your mother and father….."

Ha Ha! I made a cliffie! I'm sooooo Evil! I luv me! 


	5. Chapter 4: New Found Friends and an Old ...

**Disclaimer(For chapters one and two and four!): I do not own Inuyasha! I do not own Inuyasha! I do not own Inuaysha!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: New Found Friends and an Old friend!**

"Miss Higurashi, We have news on your mother, father, and little brother!" Togi Tennyo said, very calmly.

"Yes…" Kagome trailed off, feeling Satome's eyes on the back of her neck.

"We are sorry to inform you but……. Your parents and brother have died……" The nurse said.

"Yuh-Huh" Kagome mumbled, starting to cry.

"We are very sorry, Miss Higurashi. They died around 3 this afternoon." The nurse said.

Kagome looked up at the clock and the time was 3:05. _I knew that feeling was odd_, Kagome thought.

"Well Thank You for informing us on our loss. Good Bye." Kagome said hanging up the phone.

She turned and looked at Satome. "I'm so sorry Satome!" Kagome said, bowing her head.

Satome got up and looked at Kagome. "We are moving, Kagome!"

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed, "We have to at least wait for the funeral! And where are we moving to?"

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. We are going to wait till the funeral is over. We are going to move to Yokohama." Satome said, drying her teary eyes, "I have to get a job and not many people live in Yokohama."

_Yokohama_, Kagome thought,_ someone I know lives there. But Who?_

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room. She got out a couple boxes that she kept in the closet in case she had to go suddenly because of Satome beating her.

She opened her closet and slowly got out half of her clothes, took them off the hanger, folded them and put them in the one of the boxes. She looked at her desk and nightstand and shoved everything off of them into one box.

Kagome fell on her bed and cried into a pillow.

_Inuyasha_, Kagome thought, _If only you were here to help me with my sadness_.

"That's it!" Kagome said, jumping up, "That's who lives in Yokohama! INUYASHA!"

During the funeral

Kagome looked at her little brother's gentle face. "At least you're out of this hell hole and off to a better place!"

Kagome reached down and stroked her brother's face.

She walked to her mother's coffin. "I will miss you mom" Kagome said, a tear rolling down her cheek and landing on her mother's face.

"Good Bye, Mother!" Kagome said, softly.

At the House in Yokohama

Kagome looked up at the house. It looked like a log cabin house.

"Well, that's…….different." Kagome mumbled.

Two little kids, a boy and a girl, were playing in the yard next door to Kagome's.

Kagome looked at them and smiled. _They remind me of me and Inuyasha_, She thought.

A teenager with brownish-black hair was walking up the street when she saw Kagome.

"Hey!" the girl said, waving to Kagome, "Are you new around here?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah how did you know?"

"Well, you carrying boxes," she said, then looking at the box, "Kagome, is it? Well I'm Sango"

"Hey Sango." Kagome said, "Do you think you can help me with these boxes?"

"Yeah, sure" Sango said, picking up the two boxes on the ground.

After getting all the boxes into Kagome's room, they went outside for a while and walked around the neighborhood.

"So what school are you going to?" Sango asked.

"Um….I think it is Takanaka High." Kagome said.

"Really! I go there! I'll walk with you tomorrow!" Sango said, smiling.

A boy with black hair, baggy denim jeans, and a blue muscle shirt came up to them.

"Oi Sango!" he said, then turned to Kagome, "And who is the beauty WITH Sango?"

Kagome blushed a crimson red. "She is Kagome" Sango said.

"Well, Hey Kagome!" He said, trying to rub her butt, "I'm Miroku!"

SLAP! SLAP!

"And your also a Hentai!" Sango said, looking at Miroku, on the ground with two hand imprints on his face, and rubbing her hand.

Kagome was rubbing her hand, too.

Miroku slowly got up.

"Hey I think I know you!" Miroku said, thinking, "Kagome……Kagome…. I know that name some how!"

"Well get over it you lecher." Sango said, starting to walk off with Kagome.

"Wait Sango," Miroku said, and Sango turned around, "Inuyasha said 'Hey'"

"Well tell him I said 'Hey' back!" Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, Sango and Miroku looking at her. "You guys know an Inuyasha!"

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Silver hair and dog ears?" Kagome said, "and Golden Eyes!"

They nodded again.

Right there a guy with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears ran up to them.

"Hey Sango, Miroku! Who's She……"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Wut will happen next on the next chapter of A GIRL AND HER SAVIOR? BTW Im thinking of changing the title! Wut should I change it to? 


	6. Chapter 5: The Help and The Hell

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Ok peeple! If peeple do not review this storry Im going to delete it! I don't care how Hard I've worked on it!

* * *

**

Chapter Five: The Help and The Hell

* * *

Previously:

Right there a guy with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears ran up to them.

"Hey Sango, Miroku! Who's She……"

* * *

"Hey Sango, Miroku! Who's She……"

Kagome almost fainted when she saw Inuyasha.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome said, putting out a hand.

Inuyasha looked at the hand then at her. "Your Kagome Higurashi, Huh? Then where's your brother?"

Kagome looked at her feet, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"He…He….He was in an accident last week and he died!" She said, tears falling down her face.

"Hey! Don't Cry!" Inuyasha said frantically, "I won't ask anything else about your family!"

Sango patted Kagome on the back and Kagome stopped crying.

"There wouldn't be any parks around here would there?" Kagome asked, sniffling.

"Yeah, there are! Right down there!" Miroku said, pointing down the street.

A streetlight came on above the group.

"Well I got to go! See you in the morning Kagome!" Sango said, walking down the street.

Miroku looked at Sango. "Yeah I got to go, too!" He said, then ran towards Sango.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Do you wanna go to the park?"

"Sure Inuyasha! It's been a long time!" She said, then said quietly, "And a lot of bad things have happened!"

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he heard what Kagome said and looked at her then started to walk down the sidewalk.

Kagome had to run to catch up to him.

**At The Park**

Kagome sat in a swing, watching the ground.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to lift up her head.

"Yes Inu-Kun?" Kagome said.

"Does Satome still……hurt you?" Inuyasha said, looking at the ground.

Kagome blushed. _What a weird question_, She thought, _I didn't think he would remember!_

"Yuh huh" Kagome said, nodding, "but only when I deserve it!"

Inuyasha turned to her. "Since when have you ever needed to be beaten!" He said, angrily.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Never!" She cried, grabbing onto his shirt and crying into it, "I have never deserved to be beaten!"

Inuyasha looked at the sky and whispered softly, "Don't worry! If you need me I'll be there! I will protect you!"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's red hoodie and sat on the swing looking at the sky. "We better get going!" She said.

Inuyasha nodded and got up. "Let's go!" he said, gruffly.

They walked down the sidewalk and they got to Kagome's house.

"Well if she beats you at all, go to my house!" He said, pointing to the house across the street, "My room is the window next to the tree! See you later, Kagome!" He ran across the street and went inside the door.

Kagome walked up the sidewalk to her house and, hesitating, opened the door.

"Kagome" said an evil voice, sending chills up Kagome's spine, "You were supposed to be home when the street lights came on! Your in BIG trouble!"

Kagome stood at the door, paralyzed with fear. She knew what was going to happen to her tonight and it wasn't good!

* * *

**Yeah you guys aren't going to review so who cares wut I put in here! Thanks to all my friends Jen, Mel, Shell, Nick, and Britt for reading this! At least someone did!**


	7. Chapter 6: Staying The Night

**Chapter Six: Stay The Night**

Kagome stood at the door, paralyzed with fear. She knew what was going to happen to her tonight and it wasn't good!

Kagome walked through the hall way cringing. "Yes Satome" Kagome said, walking through the door of Satome's room only to find Satome on the floor crying.

Satome stood up with difficulty. "You are in much trouble!" She raised her hand and slapped Kagome across the face then she started to kick her. "Mom, died because of you! She was coming to get you! They said it was supposed to rain so she was coming for you!"

Kagome fell on the ground and was kicked and slapped over and over.

Before Satome could hit her any more, Kagome ran to her room, locked her door, and packed up her backpack with a pair of clothes.

She grabbed the backpack, opened her window, and climbed down the tree out side her window.

She got down from the tree and ran across the street. By now it was really dark but the only light came from the street lights. There were two trees on the corners of the house, so she climbed up the one on the left.

Kagome knocked on the window and a man with white hair, a cresent moon on his forehead, and two purple streaks on each cheek opened the window.

Kagome came in the window with the help of the man.

"Why did you come through my window, girl?" the man asked.

"I came to talk to Inuyasha! But I guessed Im not in his room! My name is Kagome and I'll just be leaving!" Kagome said, leaving the room.

She waked down the hallway to the room nextdoor and knocked on the closed door. "Inuyasha? Are you there?" Kagome said, knocking on the door.

Inuyasha opened the door. "Kagome! You're here!" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome's bruised face, "What happened?"

"Can I come in Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah! Yeah, come in!" Inuyasha said, opening the door.

Kagome walked into the red bedroom and sat on the bed. "Inuyasha" She said, her voice quivering, "She hurt me again!"

Inuyasha closed the door and sat next to Kagome. "It's gonna be ok! You can stay here tonight!" Inuyasha said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha's gold eyes. "Ok! Thank You!" Kagome said, getting up and walking to the door, "By the way, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall on the right!" Inuyasha said, and after Kagome left, closed the door and changed into a shirt and red flannel pants.

While walking to the bathroom, Kagome bumped into the guy with white hair again. "So sorry, sir!" Kagome said, bowing.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sorry and please call me Sesshomaru!" He said, bowing.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-dono," Kagome said, walking passed him and going into the bathroom and changing into a pink tank-top and pink flannel shorts.

She walks out of the bathroom and back into Inuyasha's room. He was putting a black sleeping bag on the floor.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha pointed to the bed, "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You need the rest!"

There was a knock at the door.

Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshomaru walked in. "Yeah what do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with a snarl.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "There is a girl here named Satome…..and she's looking for Kagome!" Sesshomaru said, looking from Inuyasha to frightened Kagome.

Kagome whimpered and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her. "I don't want to go back!" She said, quivering, "Sesshomaru-sama, can you tell her I'm not here?"

"Yes, ok.." Sesshomaru said, then left the room. He walked down the stairs and found Satome still at the door.

"Is she here?" Satome said, worried

"Yes, She said she is sorry she forgot to tell you but she is spending the night with my sister!" Sesshomaru said, trying to calm the distress in Satome's voice.

Satome looked up at the expressionless face of Sesshomaru and smiled, "Ok! But tell her she is in trouble when she gets home!"

"Ok!" He said and shut the door. He walked up the stairs and opened Inuyasha's door. "Kagome, I told her you were spending the night with my 'sister'! She said you were in big trouble when you got home tomorrow!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome whimpered again. "That's bad! I'm not going home tomorrow!" Kagome said, "Is it ok if I come over here tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome confused. "Ok! But why?" Shesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Does it matter? She doesn't feel safe around her, ok?" Inuyasha said, "Now get out!" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru out of the room and locked the door.

He looked at Kagome. "Are you ready to go to bed now?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and crawled under the covers of Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha turned off the lights and got in the sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said, quietly whimpering.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her through the darkness, "Yes Kagome?"

"Can I lay down there with you?" She asked.

Inuyasha stood up and got on the bed. "There now try to sleep!" He said, dozing off.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt a head and an arm on his chest.

He heard Kagome breathing steadily and started to doze off again.

* * *

OK! im starting to suk at this Story! Im really thinkin of deleting it! It get's REALLY boring!


	8. Chapter 7: The Chatting and the Beating

**Good News! I Won't delete this Story! This chapter is the Best! And it took me the longest to finish! 2 hours! Thanx To Kokari for the Idea of this chapter! THANK YOU KOKARI! This is probably the most Interesting Chapter peeple! It's REAL:LY good so I hope you like it! And it's MUCH longer!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: The chatting and The Beating**

There was a pounding at Inuyasha's door, making him wake up. Sango stood there looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Come on guys! Ya'll meet JUST yesterday! Wait a while before you do this, you two nasties!" Sango said, pulling the covers off of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha shook Kagome a bit. "Kagome….Kagome." he whispered, as he slipped out from under her.

"I don't want to get up!" Kagome moaned, but she slowly rose from the bed and went to the bathroom. She came out in a pair of blue hip-huggers and a red shirt that said, "My bite is worse than my bark" with a picture of a dog.

As Kagome came out of the bathroom, she noticed Sango. "How'd you know I was over here?" Kagome asked. "Your sister. She said come home right after school because she is gonna be at work and she wants you to do chores!" Sango said, quoting Satome. "Well, do you wanna come over to my house?" Kagome asked, knocking on Inuyasha's door. "Sure" Sango answered. "Hold on!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

Inuyasha opened the door. "So this is what it's like inside Inuyasha's room!" Sango said, looking around and laughing. Both girls noticed the computer. "Hey Inuyasha," Kgome started, "Do you happen to have MSN?" Inuyasha nodded trying to get his red hoodie on.(A/N He has a t-shirt on but he likes to wear hoodies!) After he got it on, he took out a piece of paper and wrote his email on it and handed it to Kagome. "You got MSN?" Kagome said, turning to Sango. "Yeah" Sango said, taking the piece of paper and writing her email on it. "Thanks guys" Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome, this has been bothering me…" Sango said, seriously, "How did you get those scratches over night?" "Umm," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha, "If you go on MSN tonight, I'll tell you, ok?" Sango nodded. All three of them walked downstairs and found Miroku sitting on the couch. "Finally you guys come down!" Miroku said, getting up and opening the door. "Well you could have came upstairs!" Inuyasha said, then laughed, "That's right you can't!" Kagome and Sango looked at Miroku, questionably. "I can't go upstairs when there are girls upstairs!" Miroku said, glumly. Kagome and Sango laughed hard.

**_..:At school:.._**

Kagome walked up to Takanaka High. She walked in and Sango took her to the Office and got her a schedule. "Good! Now I don't have to be all by myself with Miroku and Inuyasha in the classes!" Sango said, relieved. As Kagome walked in the first class, Miroku jumped up and cheered. "KAGOME!" He waved at her, "SIT OVER HERE!" That made everyone in the classroom stop what they were doing and look at her, making her blush. "What are you guys looking at!" Sango said, shaking a fist in the air. Everyone snapped back to what they were doing.

Kagome went and sat in the empty seat between Sango and Inuyasha which was behind Miroku's seat. She sat either beside Sango or Inuyasha or behind Miroku in every class.

**_..:Lunch:.._**

Kagome had brought her lunch because of Sango, who told her everything in the made in the Cafeteria moves.

At lunch everyone was asking were Kagome came from, how old she was, etc. She was getting fed up with people coming up to her. Then these two guys started coming up to her and Inuyasha got infront of Kagome. "Go away Hojo, Wolf-Terd!" Inuyasha said, gruffly. Hojo left but the other guy kept coming. "Kouga, you have Ayame! Now go away!" Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Dog-shit, I have rights too!" Kouga said, making Inuyasha red with anger. Kouga pushed the fuming Inuyasha to one side and looked at Kagome. "Well, Hello!" He said, putting a hand out. "Hi!" Kagome said. Sango stepped in between Kouga and Kagome. "Kouga, I think I hear Ayame calling you!" Sango lied. Kouga ran to look for her after that. "Thanks Sango!" Kagome said.

Kagome went over to the fuming Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked. "Feh!" He replied. Kagome said turning around and folding her arms across her chest. "Fine be that way!" Kagome said, and walked off. "Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. They started to scold him. "Fine, Fine!" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed of there scolding, "I'll go apologize!" As Inuyasha walked to find her he heard someone running towards him. He turned around and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes running towards him. "InuYAAAAAASSSSHHHHAAAA!" She screeched. Inuyasha clamped his hands over his ears and ran.

He turned a corner and saw Kagome. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, walking towards her. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. She got up and started to run. "Damn Wench" Inuyasha breathed. He ran over to her quickly and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and caught her in his arms. Kagome looked up at him and hugged him back. "Lets get inside!" Kagome said, grabbing his hand, "The bell is about the ring!" Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the cafeteria first and got Sango and Miroku. They all took off running to their class.

**_..:On the walk home (B/C nothing else happens):.._**

"Sango you still coming to my house or what?" Kagome asked, turning to Sango. "I don't think I can!" Sango said, "I have chores!" "Ok!" Kagome said nodding her head, "Well I'll talk to you on MSN ok?" "Ok" Sango said. "Wait, Kagome! You have MSN?" Miroku asked. Kagome nods her head and takes out the piece of paper that Inuyasha and Sango wrote their email addresses and Miroku writes his. Kagome takes the paper, stuffs it in her pocket, and runs up to her house. "Bye Guys! Talk to you on MSN tonight!" Kagome said, before closing the door.

She walked inside and didn't notice the note on the back of the door. Kagome walked to her room and signed onto MSN and added Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

**_..:Kagome:.._**

_Conversation_

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Hey Kagome!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Hey Inuyasha!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Nice name!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Yeah u 2!

**Sexy Siver Hair Hanyou says**: I'm Bored!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Yeah me 2! But only b/c Sango and Miroku aren't on yet!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Yeah that's tru!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**_0O0O0O0O_

_Hunky Hentai signed on_

_O0O0O0O0_looks back at screen_0O0O0O0O_

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Miroku just signed on!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Durh! I have him added on too! Let me get him in here! H/O!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**_0O0O0O0O_

_Hunky Hentai just entered chat_

**Hunky Hentai says**: Hey guys! Did ya miss me?

**I Luv BoNanas says**: No! j/m Miroku!

**Hunky Hentai says**: I wuz about to cry Kagome!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Shut up Miroku!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Lol!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**_0O0O0O0O_

_D-mon Slay-r signed on_

_O0O0O0O0_**Kagomes typing**_0O0O0O0O_

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Guys Im getting Sango! H/O!

**Hunky Hentai says**: Ok!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Ok! Hurry Kagome!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**(Kagome talking with Sango)_0O0O0O0O_

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Hey Sango!

**D-mon Slay-r says**: Hey Kags!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Wanna talk wit Inuyasha, Miroku, and Me?

**D-mon Slay-r says**: Ok!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**(Kagome goes back to the chat With Miroku and Inuyasha)_0O0O0O0O_

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Sango is commin!

**Hunky Hentai says**: YES!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Ok!

_O0O0O0O0_**pause**_0O0O0O0O_

_D-mon Slay-r just entered chat_

**D-mon Slay-r says**: Hey Guys!

**Hunky Hentai says**: Hey Sango gropes butt

**D-mon Slay-r says**: slaps Ur evn a perv on the comp!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Crap Guys! I G2G!

**Hunky Hentai says**: Y?

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: y………….

**D-mon Slay-r says**: Y Kagome?

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Satome just got home!

**Sexy Silver hair Hanyou says**: O.O! Do u want me to come over there?

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Naw! I'll b fine!

**Sexy Silver Hair Hanyou says**: Ok! Cya 2 morrow!

**Hunky Hentai says**: Yes…..Till tomorrow Angel!

**D-mon Slay-r says**: Bye Kags!

**I Luv BoNanas says**: Bye U Guys!

_I Luv BoNanas left chatroom_

_I Luv BoNanas signed off_

Kagome shut off her computer and went downstairs.

"Kagome!" Satome said. "Yes Satome?" Kagome answers. "Where is dinner?" Satome asks. "Um... I didn't know you wanted me too make it!" Kagome replied honestly. "I put a note on the door!" Satome yelled. "Where?" Kagome said, calmly. "On the door!" Satome yelled louder. Kagome went and searched the front of the door, then the back. "Satome was the note on the back of the door?" Kagome asked. "YES!" Satome screamed. Kagome blew up! "WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE A DAMN NOTE WHEN IT IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING DOOR?" Kagome screamed at Satome. Satome came down the hallway, red in the face. "Don't you yell at me!" She yelled, grabbing Kagome around the throat and slamming her against the door, knocking her unconscious.

_**..:At Inuyasha's(after Kagome signed off MSN):..**_

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome's house and was about to knock on the door until he heard screaming then a thud against the door. He put his ear against the door and listened to footsteps walk into the kitchen. He quietly opened the door a little because it wouldn't go any further.

He put his head in the house and looked at what was blocking the door. "Kagome!" He whispered alarmed. He shut the door quietly and climbed up the tree next the Kagome's window.

He opened the window and quietly walked down the stairs, picked up Kagome and brought her back upstairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered, a bit loud. Inuyasha put Kagome on her bed and shook her shoulders. She moved her head and moaned. Inuyasha looked at her neck and saw a hand mark that wrapped around Kagome's neck. He lifted up her head and felt a huge bump. "KAGOME!" He said, frightened she wouldn't wake up. She opened her eyes a bit and shut the tightly. "Inuyasha! Can you turn off the light!" She moaned. Inuyasha looked at the light. It wasn't on! He looked around the room and saw the window that had the sun shining through it. He got up and closed the curtains.

Kagome opened her eyes a little. "Inuyasha! I thought I told you to not come over!" Kagome said. "I don't care if you told me not to! I was still going to come over! Especially since Satome!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her face. _Even the the worst happened to her she can still smile!_, he thought in amazement. He laid down on the bed next to Kagome and put his arms around her.

"You are so brave, Kagome….." Inuyasha said, falling asleep.

* * *

**Peeple who read this Story! I have a new story that I wrote like...last year over the summer and I just finished it! But the bad thing Is I have to tranfer it to the comp! But that Story is REALLY good! All my friends say it is Awesome! You'll jst have to read! I'll have the first chapter up today!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Demon Within, Part One

**Ok this is A VERY short chapter but my comp messed up so at least you have a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Demon Within, Part One**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined, trying to stop the determined girl who turned to him. "Inuyasha," Kagome started, "I **am** going to school handmark or no handmark!" She rubbed her bruised neck and sat next to Inuyasha on the bed. He pulled her into a hug and layed his head on her shoulder. "I just don't want anyone to see it and take you away!" (A/N When he says that he was referring to when he left her) He said, talking into her neck. She shivered as he talked, not used to someone that close or someone's warm breath on her neck.

Kagome almost jumped when she felt something on her neck until she realized Inuyasha had kissed her neck. Kagome melted like a popsicle on the fourth of July (A/N Some guy told me that, I know it's corny but it describes how she felt)! "I-Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to push him off, "Please Inuyasha, we need to get to school!"

Inuyasha slowly and quietly stood up. Kagome stood up as well and looked at Inuyasha who turned crimson. She smiled a sweet smile and Inuyasha smiled back. She started to move closer to him and she put her arm around his neck. She quickly closed the gape between the two of them and kissed deeply. Inuyasha turned a darker crimson and kissed back, pushing her against the wall. Kagome wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed deeper. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist, just getting the intensity off the kiss. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, pulling away a bit and Inuyasha started to kiss her neck, "I'm so happy with you! Nothing could make me unhappy!"

"Kagome….." Satome said, walking through the door to find Kagome and Inuyasha kissing.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped immediately, half of surprise and the other half of what might happen to Kagome. "Kagome?" Satome said, face red with anger. Kagome started to whimper and Inuyasha held her tighter. "So you must be her tramp of a boy friend! You'd have to be a tramp if you were going out with her!" Satome sneered and said with as much venom as a cobra to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled menacingly. "You think that growling is gonna scare me?" Satome said, braver than she realized. Inuyasha put Kagome down, "Go now Kagome, Go! RUN AWAY!"

**

* * *

Reviews:**

**Kokari: Sorry it took so long to update! Don't hurt me!**

**SoranoDarkHorse: I updated and Who knows if they will be just friends or not but this chapter is a HUGE giveaway!**

**liqice76: Um...Thanx for the loving of my story!**

**lost rocker gurl: Thanx and that would be nice if Kagome kicked Satome's butt, but Im still thinking about it...Im not going to spoil my story! Sorry!**

**BloodspillerInuluver: I updated!**

**AnimusPatronus: Thank You! But your story ROX MY SOX! lol**

**InuYashaRocks24: Thank You and i don't know why Fluffy is nice, I guess I didn't realize what I was typing**

_**Thank Y'all For the reviews and Keep REVIEWING!**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Demon Within, Part Two

Sorry It took me so long to update...we just got our computer back up and running!

**Chapter 10: The demon within, Part 2**

"Go now Kagome, Go! RUN AWAY!" Inuyasha said, quietly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and moved away from him. His eyes flashing red. Satome looked at him, bewildered at the transformation of Inuyasha. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again, but he wasn't there. Satome felt a sharp pain in her back and some liquid trickling down it. "INUYASHA STOP IT!" Kagome screamed, as the demon turned to her. Satome fell to the ground, turning more pale by the second. Kagome ran to her and turned her over with trouble, trying to look at her back, all the while Inuyasha watched her. "Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome cried. She looked at him and saw something in his eyes, an emotion she hasn't seen before...hatred.

She stood up and ran out of the room, hearing Inuyasha's footsteps closing in on her. She felt a pain in her back and fell down, crying. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "I-I-Inuyasha, how could you do this to me...I...I thought you loved me..." Kagome cried, coughing into her hands and looking at the thick, dark-red liquid on them. She coughed again and sighed as she fell to the floor...dead.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Short Chapter! So sorry but a short chapter is better than none! Review please...And yes there is a cliff hanger! Thanx for the reviews! Im very appreciative! This is not the end of the story...maybe...

Much love to ya'll  
Tessa


	11. Chapter 10: Just A Dream!

My Chapter! Sorry About the shortness! I did it really quickly! Thanks for the reviews and No I do not own Inuyasha for the last however many chapters I forgot to put up a disclaimer!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just a dream**

Kagome woke up with a start, making Inuyasha jump. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Kagome took a deep breath and told him her dream. After she told him he looked at her. "How did you know that I could turn into a demon?" He asked, concerned. Kagome shrugged and looked at the floor. "Did I scare you-" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kagome jumped at the chance to not look at Inuyasha and jumped to het the door. She opened it to reveal Sango and Miroku at the door.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said, hugging her friend who was shocked to see Inuyasha in her bed. "Uh...Kagome..." Sango started but was interrupted. "Don't ask..." Kagome said, walking over to her Mirror and brushing her hair back into a ponytail. "KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED!" Sango and Miroku yelled, noticing the mark on her neck. Kagome looked at the with a worried expression. "Nothing...it was nothing...I did it accidentaly...with the...CURLING IRON!" Kagome said, yelling out the last two words. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome then at each other, knowing they where not going to get anymore out of her. _How can you get a bruise by a curling Iron?_, Miroku thought, but didn't think to far into it because he didn't understand girls as it is.

* * *

Thanks For the reviews people! Two updates in two days! Two SMALL updates but small is better than nothing! I promise Ill get longer chapters if you want...and Im sorta kinda having writers block which is really weird for me...so ANY ideas will be greatly appreciated!

I'll Update Soon!  
Tessa


End file.
